


Blackened Gemstones: Revival

by River_Laughlin



Series: Gemstones [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Laughlin/pseuds/River_Laughlin
Summary: Now out of her father's hands, Ruby has the chance to recover and live a normal life. With the help of Weiss and her new guardian Ruby will need to overcome many obstacles before she can be revived.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a couple weeks since she left her father’s house and was placed in a foster home. Ruby was already quite fond of her new guardian, Samantha Malani. She was kind and supportive, Sam had been happy come to Ruby’s last track meet. She even approved of Ruby dating Weiss.

Weiss was wonderful too. She had stood by Ruby the entire time she went through the placement and moving process. There were still things wrong, people didn’t heal overnight. Her father was still walking free after all.

The fear that caused Ruby was immense. She worried that he would come, that he would take this happiness she had found in the few weeks of her freedom. That fear raged in the back of her mind. It kept her up at night, gave her nightmares. Ruby constantly checked the street outside from her window looking for any signs that he was out there. Just like now.

Ruby crossed the room to her bed and poked her head underneath. She pulled a bottle out from its hiding place in the bottom of the beds box spring. She poured the thick brown liquid into her green Gatorade bottle and put it back into its hiding place.

Ruby usually had the water bottle, it usually held water or a sports drink for track practice. Lately however, Ruby used the bottle to house the alcohol she drank. The dark green bottle hid the contents perfectly. Ruby had also carried it every day anyway. Ruby lounged on her bed, taking large swigs from the bottle every now and then. Just trying to get to sleep. Once she felt like she was getting tired, she got up and turned out the light.

Leaving the bedside table lamp on she moved to take another drink, realizing the bottle was empty. She pouted and tossed the bottle onto the floor next to her bed. Ruby closed her eyes and prayed for a dreamless sleep.

Ruby woke up and texted Weiss a simple good morning. She ignored the slight headache she had and got up to get ready for the day. She threw on her usual outfit and packed her schoolbag. Ruby retrieved her water bottle from the floor and refilled it a little way before running down the stairs.

She found Sam sipping coffee in the kitchen. Ruby knew she must have just got home from work, she was just waiting to go to bed until she saw Ruby of to school. She grabbed a bowl of cereal and filled the rest of her water bottle with some berry iced tea.

“Good morning Ruby. How did you sleep?” Sam asked as Ruby took a seat across from her.

“Mornin, I slept ok. How was the hospital?” Ruby replied threw hurried mouthfuls.

“Nothing crazy, did some paperwork and took a couple naps in the on-call room between my rounds.” Sam answered taking another sip of coffee.

Ruby finished her breakfast and got up to put her bowl in the sink. “Sorry Sam, I gotta get to Weiss’s place before I get scolded for being late again.” Ruby said as she stepped out of the room.

“Ok, have a good day.” Sam called after her.

One of the best parts about living with Sam was how close she lived to everyone. Across the street from Sun and Neptune and two blocks to Weiss. Ruby smiled up at the two-story light blue house. She liked that she had a place that felt like a home. A place she could feel safe in, with a caring parent.

The neighborhood was a little pricey, there were a few big expensive houses. Most were like Sam’s, new two story buildings. A lot of their neighbors were doctors, lawyers or service men as the base was close by. Sam was a trauma surgeon, she worked with Sun’s dad.

Ruby didn’t realize she had been spacing out until she reached the door of Weiss’s house. She rang the doorbell and checked her watch. Fifteen minutes early, she smiled.

As the door opened there was Weiss in some simple blue jeans, and a white button up. The outfit was as casual as Weiss ever got. She was so pretty. Ruby was pulled from her ogling when Weiss spoke.

“Nice to see you on time.” She said as she motioned Ruby inside.

“Yup, I’m even fifteen minutes early.” Ruby stated as though it were some huge accomplishment.

Weiss just shook her head and grabbed her bag. Ruby followed as Weiss let the way to the car. Ruby groaned, she wasn’t looking forward to the day. She hadn’t told her friends about her father, only Weiss. She really didn’t want to answer any questions, but she knew they would ask. Your friends just don’t get put into foster care for no reason. Ruby sighed at the thought and took a small drink from her water bottle.

They climbed into the car. As they pulled into the street, Ruby couldn’t help eyeing Weiss. She loved it when Weiss wore pants, the way they clung in just the right places. Plus, it was annoying how Weiss never wore a dress that showed off her butt. Ruby wondered what clothes Weiss liked her to wear.

She knew that Weiss liked her to be sleeveless, always ordered her jacket off as soon as they were alone. If that was so she could watch for new cuts or not Ruby didn’t know, but Weiss insisted it was because she liked Ruby’s firm muscles. Ruby made a mental note to try to figure out what else Weiss liked her to wear. She was jostled from her thoughts but Weiss talking.

“Could you stare a little more?” She said sarcastically.

“I like your pants.” Ruby replied with a smile.

Weiss rolled her eyes, “How are you feeling Ruby? Any more nightmares?” She asked.

“No nightmares, but I still worry about him being on the loose.” She answered honestly. She had promised Weiss that she would always tell her the truth. Now that her biggest secret was out she could actually keep that promise.

Weiss frowned and Ruby didn’t like it, she wanted to see that pretty smile she loved. They remained quiet the rest of the drive, but as they pulled into the student parking lot Ruby groaned. She took a deep breath reading herself, they got out of the car and Weiss grabbed her hand. Weiss gave it a little squeeze and they headed inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss could tell there was something going on. Ruby seemed normal but her recovery was too fast and uneventful, Weiss expected at least a couple episodes, a few new cuts. How was Ruby handling the nightmares, panic attacks and flashbacks?

She was sure Ruby must still be hurting herself. She was just doing it somewhere else so Weiss wouldn’t see. Weiss shot a glance sideways at her. She had her usual black and red messenger bag and the green water bottle she carried. Ruby hadn’t changed much since Weiss knew her.

“Are you ever going to get a new water bottle? You have been using that one every day for at least two years.” Weiss asked, she wondered how it had even survived this long.

“I like this one.” Ruby said pouting a little.

They gave the librarian a wave as they walked through to their table for first period. “What do you want to do for your birthday Ruby?” She was turning sixteen on Saturday, Weiss and Sam had already planned a surprise party, only without the customary jumping out at her part.

“Sam is taking me to get my driver’s license! I already passed the tests in drivers ed., as well as the motorcycle ones.” She answered excitedly.

Weiss hated that bike. She just knew Ruby was going to get killed riding it. “Just be extra careful on that deathtrap ok?”

“It’ll be fine Weiss! Yang drove it like a crazy person and didn’t crash.” Ruby said smiling.

Weiss just smiled back, Ruby had never spoken about Yang, she didn’t even know Ruby had a sister until Blake told her. Now Ruby was telling stories about her. Maybe the monstrosity she called Bumblebee wasn’t so bad.

Ruby started telling her about how she and Yang used to go on rides every Sunday. Weiss was only listening half heartily, she was more focused on watching her. She loved to watch Ruby smiling.

“We’ll get you a helmet and jacket so you can come too! Probably white and blue, your favorites!” Ruby was saying. What!? Did Ruby really want her to get on that thing?

“I’m gonna use the bathroom, be right back!” Ruby said before she raced off. Weiss shrugged and grabbed Ruby’s water bottle. “Water, tea or juice today Ruby?” she thought before unscrewing the cap to take a look.

Tea, Weiss smiled and took a drink. She felt a familiar burn run down her throat. No that can’t be right. Was there alcohol in it? Why would Ruby be drinking at school? Then it clicked, that’s how Ruby is handling everything.

Weiss pulled out her phone and messaged her sister. “Winter! Your clinic still does those A.A meetings for teens, right?”

“Yes, Tuesdays and Thursdays at 5. Why?” She replied.

“My friend needs some help. Could you bring one of those sobriety coins’ home with you? I have an idea.” Weiss usually hated that Winter was a psychiatrist, it always felt like she was being analyzed. She was glad that it could help her with Ruby though.

She already had a plan for talking to her about it, and when. Weiss just worried about how Ruby was going to be able to handle it. Even so Weiss wasn’t going to let her ruin her life with drinking, especially after what happened the last time she thought she was turning into her dad.

The school day went by rather slowly, Weiss hadn’t seen Ruby all day. Sun and Blake had stolen her away for lunch. Weiss sighed, she was trying desperately to pay attention to the student council meeting she was in but just really wished it was over.

Sun was droning on about why a beach theme would be best for the next dance, and Weiss gave up on paying attention. She felt a slight tap on her left shoulder and saw Blake looking back at her. “Meetings done Weiss, you ok you seem distracted today” She said, she looked oddly sad.

“I’m fine Blake. What about you? You have been out sick a lot lately.” Weiss was worried for her, Blake would be heading to college next year and couldn’t afford to slack off so much.

“I’m ok, How’s Ruby? She must be worse off than me.” Blake said looking a little concerned.

“Why would she be? I mean besides being put in foster care nothing has happened, and Ruby really likes Sam.” Weiss wondered if she had missed something important.

“Yang will be gone two years on Monday.” Blake answered, she rushed off looking like she had started crying. Why didn’t Ruby say anything about it? Was she talking about Yang so much because she was happier or because of this horrible anniversary? Either way Ruby didn’t need to go through this along with everything else.

Once she had parked her car Weiss went into the house and dropped her things into her room. “Hello Weiss, here is that coin you asked for.” Winter said leaning on the doorframe.

Weiss gave a simple thank you as she took the coin and examined it, ignoring her sisters gaze. It was a small gold coin with a triangle that had twenty-four hours written in the middle. It had one day at a time written above it in a circle. She flipped it over and saw the serenity prayer on the other side.

“What do you need it for Weiss, this isn’t the same friend as last time is it?” Winter asked.

“It is, I am going to show it to her and see if I can get her to go to your meetings.” Weiss frowned, she wasn’t sure she could get Ruby to give up two things at the same time.

“I need more information on her Weiss, this person has fallen pretty fast. What could be going on in her life that she needs to harm herself and drink to escape. Normally I wouldn’t care to pry; however, I can see how this is affecting you.” Winter said, Weiss knew she was behaving differently but hadn’t thought it was that bad.

“She was dealing with abuse at home, she has since been placed in a foster home. Her sister committed suicide, it’ll be two years on Monday. She has so many nightmares Win. She relives the abuse in her sleep, and thinks herself lucky when the nightmare is remembering finding her sisters body. On top of it she also has flashbacks.” Weiss hurried out. If anyone could help her to help Ruby, it was Winter. Who was scowling, and looked very worried.

“Has this person ever attempted suicide before?” How did Winter know that?

“Yes, I had to stop her.” Weiss looked at her sister with a questioning expression.

“Bring her to my office tomorrow after school. You have done an excellent job Weiss, keep working with her, but it seems like she needs professional help.” Winter said firmly, leaving no room for discussion.

“Alright, I’ll be back later. I need to talk to her.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby was laying on a rug at the foot of her bed, thinking about how great it was to be there. She enjoyed the safety that her new home held, even if she worried about her father being on the loose. She loved living with Sam. Nothing was permanent though, she was still a ward of the state. After Sam saw how bad things were in Ruby’s head, she would just send her back, so she thought.

Sam didn’t know the truth about the abuse. Ruby had told her that she was placed into foster care because of neglect, just what she told her friends. Weiss was the only one who knew the truth.

“I need a drink” she thought to herself. She couldn’t handle the stress. On top of everything Yang’s anniversary was Monday. Ruby made a point to visit at least once a month, and on holidays. This was different though. She wasn’t going to complain about their father this time.

Ruby really wanted to ride Bumblebee to the visit. Sam had bought her the gear she needed as a gift for her birthday, Ruby used some of the money Yang left her to get some for Weiss. Although she didn’t seem thrilled about the bike. How was she meant to ask Weiss to get on the “deathtrap” and ride it into a cemetery?

Ruby was pulled from her thoughts by a soft knock at her door. Sam poked her head in and said “Weiss is here. I need to go into the hospital, there was a major accident on the freeway.I’ll be home soon as I can, Weiss can stay the night. Sleep well.” Weiss replaced her at the doorway as she rushed off.

“Hey Ruby, we need to talk.” Weiss said taking a seat in front of her.

“I need you to do something for me, even if it sounds crazy.” She paused and Ruby nodded wanting to know what was so important. “I want you to go to A.A.” Weiss said, pulling something from her pocket, but Ruby couldn’t see what it was.

“Why? I don’t drink that much do I?” Ruby asked. No, she wasn’t an alcoholic, that was crazy.

“People don’t bring hidden booze to school unless they think they need it.” Weiss took Ruby’s hand. Weiss had a good point. “Maybe I’m just in denial.” She thought. She trusted Weiss to know what was going on.

“Please Ruby? Take this. My brother used to turn one around in his hand when he wanted to drink. He says it helps.” Weiss had that goddamn worried frown again.

“Ok, I’ll go if it will get rid of that frown.” Ruby took the coin and looked at it, she recognized it. Uncle Qrow had a couple too.

“One more thing. Winter wants to see you after school tomorrow.” Weiss smiled like there was something deeper going on. Great Winter was going to give her the big sister talk and threaten to break her arm or something. That must be it.

“Sure, no problem! But in return I need something from you.” Ruby said getting up and jogging towards the closet. She pulled out the gear she bought for Weiss. The jacket was white with a swirling waterfall of ice blue snowflakes running down the arms and around the hem. The helmet matched the theme, that same blue that matched Weiss’s eyes, covered in a million white snowflakes.

“These are for you. I want to ride Bumblebee to my visit with Yang. Would you come with me Weiss?”

“Of course I will.” Weiss said she gave Ruby a kiss then got up and climbed into the bed, waving for Ruby to join her.

Ruby got up and pulled the curtain away from the window, she had to just make sure. She turned and dove under the bed. She pulled out every bottle she had stashed there. Four in total. Ruby piled them up on the tabled next to Weiss, who turned to examine them surprised.

“Where did you even get these?” Weiss asked.

“I stole them from my uncle. You can do whatever you want with them. I won’t let myself become a drunk. I don’t want to do something horrible to you or anyone else.” Ruby meant it, she didn’t want to take a chance that she might become abusive to Weiss while drunk.

“I just worry that you will do something that will cause me to lose you. I promise that I will leave you if you ever hurt me ok?” Weiss promised for about the thousandth time. Ruby just needed to hear her say it. Ruby smiled and climbed into the bed, ready to try for a good night’s sleep.

* * *

“Qrow I’m going to prison! That little whore ratted me out to her little girlfriend! That white-haired bitch called child protective services! What am I supposed to do? Hide in your basement for the rest of my life!?” Tai shouted.

“Calm down Tai. Your going to jail, you can’t run forever. I suggest some revenge, the little whore has it coming for telling. Kill her or something, go out with a bang.” Qrow said, trying to calm his brother.

“How would I even find her? The police hang around the school, looking for me.” Tai frowned, trying to think of what he should do. Ruby wasn’t stupid, she would be watching for signs of him. He couldn’t follow Weiss either. He didn’t need her Marine father getting wind of that. Then Qrow piped in.

“Isn’t it the anniversary of Yang’s suicide on Monday?” That’s it! Ruby will be at the cemetery then, all he needed to do was follow her home. Maybe place some kind of tracer on whatever car she took to get there.

“So, you are going to try and kill her? Leave me out of that part. I’ve never laid a hand on her, or her sister. I’m in the clear, I don’t wanna fuck that up by being an accessory.” Qrow slurred, he smiled and handed Tai another beer.

“oh I’m going to do so much worse, just you wait.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby was getting tired of school. She just wanted winter break to come faster. It was getting colder and she was looking forward to her first holiday with Sam, Ruby hadn’t had a real Christmas since Yang was still here. Ruby had been spacing out again, she was waiting for Weiss to meet her so they could drive to see Winter.

“Hello Ruby. Waiting for Weiss?” Ruby nodded and Ren walked towards her, taking a seat next her on the bench she was lounging on.

“Hey Ren, I assume you are waiting for Nora?” She said smiling. She knew he would never leave without her.

“Yes, she got detention for bringing a tarantula to school.” He said in his usual almost monotone voice.

Of course, Nora had done something like that. She probably didn’t even think it was a bad idea, let alone wrong. Ruby wondered how Ren handled her antics so well.

“How are you doing Ruby? A lot has happened since I last got the opportunity to talk with you.” Ren said, although he didn’t seem much different. Ruby was grateful that he didn’t use that stupid concerned voice everyone else used.

“I’m doing good, it’s nice to go home and have someone else there. Sam is cool, we get along really well.” Ruby answered, following the story she had come up with to tell her friends. She didn’t care if they realized it was a lie.

“That is good to hear, you should bring her around. Everyone would love to meet your new guardian.” Ren flashed her a half smile, Damn then he did know it was a lie.

“I want to wait until my placement with her is a little more solid before I do, but sure we can start planning something.”

Nora exited the detention room and skipped down the hallway towards them. Ren and Nora had somewhere they needed to be and they hurried off, leaving Ruby to her thoughts. She smiled wide remembering how great her morning had been.

_She woke with the light from the sun coming through the edge of the curtain, right into her eyes. She turned away from it and smiled. There was Weiss, she loved the sight of her new girlfriend cuddling into her side. Weiss was starting to stir, she groaned and buried her face deeper into Ruby’s side attempting to block the light._

Ruby would do anything for her, she just needed to say so. Weiss saved her from a fate worse than hell and loved her regardless of how damaged she was. Her memory of the event was interrupted by Weiss walking towards her.

“Are you ready to go?” She asked, Ruby just smiled. Weiss was wearing those blue skinny jeans she liked. Of course she was ready, she was the one that had been waiting.

“Yup, don’t wanna be late and make your sister hate me.” She said brightly hopping up and taking Weiss’s hand. They hurried into the car and Weiss turned in the direction of Winters office.

“You know, I believe you have earned that twenty-four-hour chip I gave you. It’s been a whole day, right?” Weiss asked, taking Ruby’s hand and giving her that wonderful smile she loved.

“I didn’t even notice, but ya your right.” Ruby smiled and rubbed the chip in her pocket. She hadn’t even felt like she needed to drink. She really liked how such a small amount of effort could get Weiss to smile so much.

Weiss had seemed so cheery all day, Ruby loved seeing it. Weiss did still worry, but she was also happy. Ruby just had to try to get better and that was enough.

Before long they pulled up to a large gray building with white and gray stones running along the bottom and around the door and windows. There was a matching stone sign that read _Winter Schnee M.D._ Weiss’s sister was a doctor? Ruby wondered what kind, the sign wasn’t very specific.

“I’ll pick you up in a half hour, I’ll bring Subway.” Weiss said, motioning for Ruby to go in. She stepped out and waved goodbye before opening the large glass door and walking inside.

She walked up to the receptionist. He had light green hair, styled in a short fauxhawk. He was wearing a white button up with a tie that matched is hair tied loosely around his neck. The name plate on his desk said his name was Thomas.

“Hello, what’s your name?” He asked.

“I’m Ruby Rose.” She answered, she wondered if she had an appointment.

“Yes, here you are. Dr. Schnee is waiting for you. Right this way.” Thomas lead her down a short hallway, passing a bathroom, a kitchen looking room and a set of stairs. He knocked on a light blue door at the end of the hallway and let her in before closing it and heading back to his desk.

“Hello, you must be Weiss’s friend.” Winter greeted warmly standing up and leaning on the front of her desk. Friend? Had Weiss not told her sister they were dating? What was this about then?

“Hey, I’m Ruby.”

“Well then, have a seat. You may call me Winter. Only Thomas calls me Dr. Schnee. It is nice to meet you. As you may know I am Weiss’s older sister. I’ll keep this brief, I know Weiss will return to get you shortly. My sister tells me you have a problem with nightmares and flashbacks. I would like to help you rid yourself of them.” Winter said, Ruby didn’t expect her to sound so motherly.

Why did Weiss tell her sister about that? How could Winter possibly help her? Although not having nightmares sounded amazing. Ruby didn’t have the flashbacks that often. Just when something happened that made her remember. Maybe she should let Winter help.

“Not having them would be great. What do I have to do to get started?” This was a win-win situation. She got to get rid of some of her major problems and make Weiss smile more, so she was eager to get started.

“Just come in at four Tuesdays and Thursdays, then stay for the A.A. meetings. This will be a long and hard road, but it is worth the effort you put in in the end.” Winter said in that same motherly tone.

Ruby wondered what else Weiss had told her sister. The nightmares, flashbacks, and her supposed drinking problem, What about everything else?

“Alright, I think I can handle that, but what else did Weiss tell you?” She asked, only halfheartedly wanting to know the answer.

“She didn’t give me specifics, just that these problems are causing you harm. As well as an attempt on your life, and a problem with self-harm. If this is going to work we will need to go into detail, and you will need to be honest with me. Do you think you can do that?” Winter asked looking at Ruby as though she was making sure her answer was the truth.

Ruby nodded, “Yes, I think I can.” She replied.

“I’d like to see your scars if I could. I would like to know how serious they are, although it is optional for now.” Winter sounded like she had asked that of a lot of people. Ruby didn’t mind showing them to Winter. She wasn’t even mad at Weiss for telling her sister about what was going on. Especially if Winter could help her like she said.

Ruby took off her track jacket and rolled up the sleeves of her black and red flannel, she turned them around so that her scars shone in the light. She watched carefully trying to gauge her reaction. Winter seemed like she had seen this type of thing a lot. Ruby wanted to see how bad hers were compared to others Winter had seen, it didn’t seem like they were very bad. Winter frowned and crossed her arms, but didn’t look surprised.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Winter walked over to answer it and Ruby pulled her sleeves back down. It was Weiss there to get her, the sisters shared a look and Winter turned to her.

“Ruby would you go inform Thomas about the appointment times I gave you?” She asked with a smile. “Sure.” Ruby grabbed her jacket and left the room.

“How did it go Win?” Weiss asked genuinely worried.

“Fine, she agreed to twice a week. Four o’clock Tuesdays and Thursdays before A.A. Things are a lot worse than you told me Weiss. Those are by far the worst self-harm scars I have seen in my whole career. Self-harm and suicide treatment and prevention are my specialty’s, so that is saying quite a bit.” Winter deadpanned, looking worried.

“I know they look bad, but it has been weeks since she’s done it. I know she can recover Winter, especially with your help.” Weiss said smiling. She knew that it was true, it _was_ Winters specialty.  She was just so happy that Ruby had agreed to let Winter help, she left her sister in her office and walked back down the hall, ready to take Ruby home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took longer than normal. I have been working 13 hour shifts all week. Thanks for all the nice comments, I really appreciate it  
>  ~Riv


	5. Chapter 5

Qrow walked into his closet, he grasped the lever hidden inside a panel and pulled. Hearing a familiar click of the panel at the back of the closet opening. He pushed it open and entered the small room. It had crème walls masked by white bookcases filled with tapes. There was a small flat screen in the middle of the back wall, in front of a large gray plush recliner.

He dragged his fingers over the tape cases. These were not the ones he had come for. His favorites were in the bookcases on either side of the tv. He knew the exact tape he was here for and gently pulled it from its place.

Qrow placed it into the player and took his seat, the screen flashed to life, showing a familiar room. The camera was hidden atop the shelf above the desk. The room was empty but the door soon opened and a girl in a black hoodie entered. She was shortly followed by a man with short blond hair.

The man took the girls hoodie off and laid it on the edge of the bed. He turned her towards the camera, hugging her from behind. It looked like she had been crying. He ran his hand down her back, placing both hands on the butt of her tattered black jeans.

The girl froze, and turned a questioning gaze towards a hand that had moved forward and started traveling up her shirt. The girl moved to the door and he grabbed her wrist, shoving her back into the wall. He started kissing at her neck and he ran his hands up her sides, groping at her small breasts.

She shoved him away, but lost the fight as he picked her up and threw her onto the bed. He held her hands above her head and started undressing her slowly, positioning his body as to not block the camera. Qrow watched as the man forced her legs open and buried himself deep inside the girl struggled briefly before giving up.

Qrow loved his tapes, he didn’t care that he was watching his brother rape his own daughter. He was only jealous that it wasn’t him in the tape, taking her first time. He was mad that Tai had gotten caught before he had the chance.

She just looked so much like Summer. Ruby was small and unable to stop him though. He had to take Summer while she was unconscious. He had never gotten to have that blonde bitch either. It was Saturday night, maybe Ruby would come by to steel more of his booze tonight.

* * *

Ruby smiled brightly at the piece of paper in her hand. She could officially drive, she really hoped Weiss would warm up to riding Bumblebee.

“Thanks Sam! This means a lot to me.” Ruby said climbing into the driver’s seat of Sam’s car.

“There is another thing I want to talk with you about. It is really nice having someone around, it always felt to empty in the house. I talked to your social worker and I’ve got your placement approved for six months.” Sam told her, it was the best news she had received in years. She was glad she didn’t have to get bounced around anytime soon.

“I’m glad, thanks Sam.” Ruby said, she knew that after Sam lost her family it must have been hard to go home to an empty house. Sam had a husband and son, they passed away in an accident a little over a year ago, and Ruby was happy that Sam enjoyed her presence.

They spent the rest of the drive talking about what Ruby had planned for the rest of her birthday. Ruby pulled the car onto their street and saw the distinct figure of Weiss leaning on her trunk in their driveway. Ruby lead her inside and was surprised when she opened the door. All her friends were there.

Coco, Velvet, Yatsu and Sun were hanging out in the kitchen, while Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Jaune and Neptune were mulling about in the living room. It was nice to see all of them in her new home. She hoped that she would stay with Sam longer than the six months they had. Ruby wanted this to be her new family.

Weiss hugged her from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Surprise.” She said smiling. Sam walked in behind them, saying quick hellos to everyone like she had already met them. She just knew Weiss had done this, she must have introduced Sam to them at some point too.

Ruby enjoyed the time, normally no one at home remembered her birthday. Now she was sitting and having dinner, cake and presents with the most important people in her life. She didn’t even worry about where her father might be.

Afterwards Ruby climbed the stairs to her room with Weiss in hand. Once they entered the room Weiss closed the door and turned Ruby to face her. She pulled Ruby closer and gave her a lingering kiss. Ruby resisted the urge to back away. She knew this wasn’t the same, Weiss would never push farther than she was comfortable with.

Weiss was completely unaware of the flashback she was having. Her mind replaced Weiss’s hands with her fathers and the smell of her new vanilla perfume with stale booze. Ruby dared not open her eyes. She knew what she would see, but she knew it wasn’t real. Weiss was still there, Weiss was always there.

* * *

Tai climbed the stairs and walked into his brother’s room, not finding him he opened the closet door. There was a crack where the secret door was left slightly open, there was a dim light coming through.

Tai entered and smiled at the sight of Qrow enjoying his tapes, there was a small pile next to the player telling him that Qrow had been here awhile. The video he was watching held a familiar sight. It was the first video he had given his brother. Incidentally it was the first time he decided not to use a condom and had gotten Yang pregnant.

“The police are circling the block again. I think if you complain about harassment they will stop coming.” Tai said smiling, he sat on the floor next to his brother's chair.

* * *

Ruby was so excited to take Weiss to visit Yang today! She got up early and put gas in her bike, making sure to shine it so that Yang would know she took good care of it. They were going to take the day off of school, which was double lucky. There was a new friend of Coco’s joining their group today. She loved her friends and trusted them deeply, but Ruby couldn’t handle new people.

Ruby could force herself to interact with and even open up to her friends, in everything except the abuse. She could even force herself to except their hugs and small touches, even from the boys. A new person however could barely get a sentence. Ruby hoped that whatever was going to happen at her appointment with Winter would help fix that.

Ruby banished the gloomy thoughts from her mind and headed on her way to pick up Weiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby was waiting outside Weiss’s home, she was so excited for their day. They were going to visit Yang later but since they were taking the day off Ruby decided that they would take a long ride on bumblebee. Followed by dinner and then the visit with Yang around sunset, when the cemetery would be at its prettiest. Ruby hadn’t told Weiss about her plans and she was taking forever.

Weiss finally came out wearing her riding jacket, holding her helmet under her arm. “I like your jacket, doesn’t match the bike though.” Weiss commented. Ruby’s gear was black with red stitching. It had rose petals falling down the back making it look like a cape. Her helmet was all red with a black visor and she had a matching backpack.

“Thanks, are you ready to go? We have a lot to do.” She smiled at Weiss looking confused, she usually did all the planning. Ruby put on her helmet and started Bumblebee, feeling Weiss climb on behind her. Weiss put on her helmet and wrapped her arms around Ruby’s waist. This was going to be an awesome day.

Ruby took off down the streets, being careful not to scare Weiss. She turned onto a highway and the city faded into small buildings and eventually just trees. Ruby loved the feel of Weiss holding onto her, it made the ride so much better.

The ride in total only took a little over a half hour, Ruby spotted the tiny side road and turned down it. She stopped the bike and gestured for Weiss to get off. They were in the middle of the forest, it was bursting with life. All around them they could hear birds and small critters going through their day.

“We can just leave our helmets here.” Ruby said after taking hers off. They left the bike behind and Ruby lead their way through the trees. They came to the bank of a river. There was a large stone at the edge, it was mostly flat and Ruby walked over and sat at the edge.

“This is beautiful.” Weiss said taking a seat next to Ruby, who took off her jacket and wrapped and arm around her waist. They sat there watching the water flow past them for several minutes, enjoying the scene.

“Yang used to take me here on Bumblebee all the time. It’s so pretty and peaceful. I’ve never seen anyone else here either. I know it’s a little early but I brought lunch.” Ruby pulled a couple sandwiches and a bag of chips from her backpack and set them on her jacket. She leaned down and took off her shoes, dipping them into the river.

Ruby smiled at Weiss as she placed her feet into the water and snuggled up to Ruby’s side. “I love it here, I’m glad you showed it to me.” Weiss said resting her head-on Ruby’s shoulder. Ruby was glad to. She liked the idea of sharing her times with Yang with someone else. Weiss was the perfect person too.

They sat there for a while, just listening to the nature around them as they enjoyed each other’s presence. The quiet was interrupted by Ruby flicking her foot in the water, aiming a splash at Weiss.

“Hey! Stop that, we don’t want to get all wet if we are going to ride back on that monster.” Weiss reasoned. Ruby just chuckled. The two ate their sandwiches and before they knew it it was already past noon. They slowly walked back up to the bike, hand in hand.

Ruby didn’t want to admit it but the familiar sight of the river made her miss Yang. She wished her big sister was around to meet Weiss and share in their mini adventures. Yang wasn’t coming back, but maybe she could make new memories in the places they loved. The thought made her sad. “I need a drink.” Ruby shook the thought away.

She needed to stay sober. She thrust her hand into her pocket and ran her thumb over the chip Weiss had given her. It did oddly help. Ruby didn’t want to be a drunk, not like what was left of her family. Being drunk could mean she would forget to be careful and might hurt Weiss.

“What are you thinking about? I know that look, what’s wrong.” Weiss asked, she looked concerned but still happy at the same time. Ruby couldn’t understand it.

“I was just thinking about how it would have been nice to have Yang here with us. I miss her.” Ruby frowned and moved to grab their helmets from Bumblebee’s seat when Weiss pulled her into a hug. Ruby looked into her face and smiled, “I’m ok, the mountains get cold soon so we should head back to town.” Ruby was glad that she didn’t lie, Weiss gave her a smile and a quick peck on the cheek.

They sped down the road again, making the same familiar curves and turns. They pulled into town and Ruby turned towards the cemetery, taking the long route to extend the ride a bit even taking small detours. When they finally made it Ruby let the bike crawl through the small streets towards the section where they would find Yang’s headstone.

Ruby pulled the bike into the correct row and saw a familiar sight, the long black hair of Blake. Weiss seemed surprised to see her there, but Ruby knew how close her and Yang had been. Ruby remembered how distraught Blake had been at Yang’s funeral. She slowly approached Blake, who seemed lost in her own mind.

“Hey Blake, been here long?” Ruby said, placing a hand on Blake’s shoulder. Blake jumped slightly before turning to Ruby, noticing Weiss walking up behind her. She glanced at her watch and saw that she had been there for almost two hours. “No, not really. I’m gonna head out though, I’ll see you at school. Blake was tired of trying to figure out why Yang had done it anyway.

Ruby watched Blake go and turned back to the headstone, “You must have been a great girlfriend Yang, Blake really loved you.” She said. _“I kept Bumblebee in tip top shape, I’ll make sure to take good care of her. I’ll do what I can to be there for Blake too. This is my new girlfriend Weiss, I know you’d like her. She is helping me take care of myself, so don’t worry about anything. I'll make sure to take care of everything.”_ She thought, trying to send the message to wherever Yang may be.

Weiss turned to look at the retreating figure of Blake’s tan sedan, this was the first she had heard of a relationship between the two. She briefly wondered what it would be like to lose Ruby so suddenly. She was jostled from the thought by Ruby placing her hand on the headstone and turning away.

Why such a short visit? They had only been there a few short minutes. “Come on Weiss, let’s grab dinner.” Weiss just nodded her agreement and followed Ruby towards the bike. The pair were fully unaware that they were being watched.

“There you are, hope you don’t mind if I follow you around.” Tai smiled to himself and started the engine of his stolen blue SUV. Pulling out behind the bike and making sure to keep it in his sights.

* * *

Ruby pulled the bike into Weiss’s garage. They walked inside and had plans to watch their favorite movie. Ruby became distracted from their cuddling as Think of Me began. She was thinking about tomorrow. She had her first meeting with Winter and her first A.A meeting right after it. She was going to have a rough day. She glanced down at the street through the window and noticed a blue SUV drive past. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Weiss was sitting at her desk, she was waiting for Ruby to return from her first meeting with Winter. She knew A.A started at 5 but had no idea how long it would be. She looked out the window hoping to see the yellow and orange shine of Ruby’s motorcycle. Weiss saw a blue SUV drive past and wondered if she had a new neighbor, she couldn’t recall seeing it before.

She glanced at the clock, 6:22. What could be taking so long? Just how many underage drunks were there?

* * *

Ruby stepped into the familiar gray building and waved to Thomas. “Hey, Dr. Schnee is ready for you. Go ahead and head back.” He said. He looked busy, he was anxiously typing away at the computer in front of him. Ruby just nodded and did as she was told.

She walked down the hallway and knocked lightly on the door. “Come in.” She opened the door. Ruby couldn’t help but be nervous. She didn’t want to go into certain topics today, she felt that doing so could make her want to drink or cut. She didn’t want to feel that way.

Ruby entered the room and took a seat, crossing her arms. “Hello, how are you doing today Ruby?” Winter asked. “I’m fine.” Was the answer. Winter continued. “We aren’t going to do a lot today Ruby. I just want to get a general idea of where you are. I’m going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer honestly. When was the last time you felt like you wanted to drink?” Winter asked in the same motherly tone as last time.

“Yesterday.” Ruby answered and Winter just nodded. “Alright, Why? What happened that prompted the feeling?” Ruby frowned, but she remembered her promise and knew that Winter wouldn’t be able to help if she wasn’t open. “I was thinking about my sister, how I miss her.” Ruby answered sadly.

“What other feelings does that situation cause?” Ruby didn’t know how to answer that question. She thought hard, “Sad, sometimes mad. Sometimes at her for leaving, other times at myself for not acting on what I was noticing that day. I knew something was wrong and I figured she would talk to me when I got home, so I didn’t stop her from leaving school.” Ruby noticed Winter write something on a pad in front of her.

“Ruby, do you believe that your sister’s suicide was your fault?” Winter looked her right in the eye. “No, I just wish she would have let me help. I’m only mad at myself in that I could have helped but didn’t.”

“Alright, let’s move on for now.”

* * *

Weiss walked into the living room in search of her mother, finding her sitting on the sofa reading a book. “Hey Mom, do we have any new neighbors?” Weiss asked, leaning on the back of the sofa.

“I don’t believe so, Why do you ask?” Weiss’s mom, Eva, asked closing her book and looking up at her daughter.

“There are just some new vehicles driving around lately. I just assumed we had someone new around. I’m going to go study, enjoy your book.” Weiss turned around and started the walk to her room, she was stopped by a familiar roar outside.

“Sounds like your girlfriend is here.” Eva called to her daughter from her place. Weiss blushed, she hadn’t talked to her family about it yet. Was it really that obvious? She walked towards the door and opened it, finding a dark-haired girl standing there. Although not the person she expected the sight still made her smile. “Hey, Coco. Come on in.”

Weiss led her friend into the kitchen and Coco took a seat at the breakfast nook. “What’s up Coco? You don’t normally stop by this late.” Weiss asked leaning against the counter.

“Honestly, I’m a little worried. I know something is going on and that you are helping Ruby get through it but I can see that you are stressed. So, what is going on? I’m not blind, I can see that Ruby is lying to us about why she was placed with Sam. I can also see that keeping it to yourself is eating you up so talk.” Coco said, she crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair. She gave Weiss a look that said that this wasn’t up for debate.

Weiss sighed and said “Alright, but Ruby doesn’t want anyone to know so keep it to yourself. Your right though, this whole thing is beyond stressing me out. Ruby is just so broken, it’s heart breaking to try and help her pick up the pieces. It’s even harder to watch when I can’t do anything to help.”

“Alright, what happened? It’s obvious that something is wrong, I’ve seen the way she checks over her shoulder and scans a room before entering. She always looks like she’s prepared to run.” Coco said sounding a lot like Winter.

“Her dad was abusive, and since he is still on the run she worries that he is going to pop up. Honestly, so am I. You know every time we dropped her off after a movie or girl’s night, we dropped her into hell. How many times did we watch her walk into that house unaware of what happened as soon as the door closed?  It makes me so angry! How did I not see that something was wrong? How did no one notice the odd bruises? Apart from you, no one even noticed the cuts under the cuff of her sleeve! I mean how can someone hurt their only family in such a disgusting manner and think it’s fine!”

“Ok calm down, I understand that him beating her makes you angry.” Coco said cutting off Weiss’s rant. “How bad was it? I’m assuming bad and not just from the cuts. Part of the reason I came is because Sun asked me to make sure you were ok. He said that Ruby was at his A.A meeting.”

“He goes to A.A too?” _“Guess that’s why he never drinks at his parties and just plays party mom.”_ Weiss thought to herself.

“Ya, He used to drink a lot. I’m glad she decided to get help for it. Although I am surprised that she even has a drinking problem. She didn’t drink that much at the party a while ago, unless she got tanked after she ran out. What happened anyway?”

“I’m doing the best I can, that’s not important right now. I can work on me after Ruby recovers a little.” Weiss took a deep breath before continuing. “I found her at home, she had blood dripping off of her elbows. She tried to kill herself Coco...”

“Oh my god! Are you ok? That must have been hard to see.” Coco said getting up and wrapping an arm around Weiss.

“It was, but I’m fine. I just make sure to watch for any signs that she might be feeling that way again. I know it’ll get better for the both of us as soon as he is behind bars.” Weiss said accepting the half hug.

“I know it must have been horrible, but how did Ruby get there?” Coco paused and it clicked. “He wasn’t beating her. He was touching her.” She stated, feeling a fury that she had never known before, an anger that worsened when she thought of Yang’s suicide and Blake’s sorrow afterward. She didn’t need Weiss to confirm it.

“You tell me if there is anything I can do to help either of you. I don’t want to see a repeat of what happened to Blake.  She lost so much, her girlfriend and a little boy. I don’t want to see that devastation in you too.”

* * *

Tai bit into a fry that had long gone cold. He was parked in the stolen SUV half a block from the house. He was watching, waiting for the familiar yellow motorcycle to pull into the driveway. He had to be sure, twice could mean it’s a friend’s house but four in a row? He heard the loud roar of the motorcycle and turned watching it glide down the street, pulling into the driveway. He watched Ruby get off and walk into the house. _This is it, I’ve got you now bitch._


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby walked out of the school smiling. She couldn’t wait to show Weiss the printout of her grades. They finally were back to where they should be. She knew both Weiss and Sam would be happy to see it. Ruby walked across the parking lot and unlocked her bike. It was Wednesday, early out day. The student council took full advantage of the extra time so Ruby had to go home alone today.

At the red light before turning into her neighborhood Ruby turned to look at the gas station wondering if she should grab some snacks. There he was, walking out of the building. Ruby closed her eyes, turning her head and taking off at the green light. She pulled over and started doing the breathing exercises Winter had showed her the night before.

Ruby realized that she needed to get home, Sam would be there alone and she couldn’t bear to think what would happen if he got there first.

Ruby stopped sharply in the garage and stormed inside, running into every room looking for Sam. _Her car is in the garage! Dammit where are you Sam?! You better fucking be ok!_ Ruby ran up the stairs not having found her on the ground floor. She threw open the door to Sam’s office, _FUCK! You better keep your filthy hands away from her!_ “SAM!” Ruby called her panic increasing, there was no answer.

Ruby noticed tears running down her face and turned to the last place Sam could be, Ruby didn’t even bother to knock and tore the door open. There she was, Sam was laying on her bed. She had a pair of headphones on and was looking at her tablet. Sam looked up, she let a questioning expression cross her face and pulled her headphones down.

“Ruby? What’s wrong?” Sam said looking worried. Ruby ran to her and threw her arms around her shoulders burring her face into Sam’s hair. Sam returned the hug, “It’s alright, what happened?” Sam asked and Ruby pulled out of the hug. “I saw him Sam. At the gas station, I was worried that he might know where I am and might try and hurt you. But I am glad you’re ok.”

“ _I knew it was more than neglect, what did her father do.”_ Sam thought to herself, all the while assuring Ruby that she was fine and that nothing was going to happen.

* * *

Sam was waiting in a familiar room, she was waiting for an emergency meeting with Ruby’s social worker, Mr. Kim. Ruby was still at home, she had basically locked herself in her room. Sam was sure that Weiss would be able to get her out again but she needed to do something and this seemed the best step to take.

Soon enough Sam was invited into Mr. Kim’s office. “Mrs. Malani, I have already told you I can’t place Ruby with you for longer than six months right now. You aren’t registered as a permanent placement foster parent.” He said turning around in his chair.

Sam smiled at him. “I know. I want to start the paperwork for adoption.”

* * *

Ruby was sitting in her room, she was staring at a small vodka sampler and was twirling her chip in her hand. She didn’t know what to do. She had called Sun, he was her sponsor. He didn’t answer and Weiss wasn’t back yet.

Ruby growled in frustration, she threw the bottle across the room and it shattered against the wall. She frowned at the way it made her room smell. Ruby got up and looked out the window, looking for any sign he was out there.

* * *

Weiss smiled, her meeting was finally over and she was heading to see Ruby. They were going to see just how much their hard work had paid off. She pulled into Ruby’s driveway, noting that Sam’s car was gone. She walked up to the side door in the garage and punched in the code to open the deadbolt. She walked into the little hallway between the kitchen and living room and headed up the stairs to Ruby’s room.

She opened the door, Ruby was sitting on the floor at the base of her bed. Weiss was shocked by what she saw. She couldn’t even move as she stood there watching Ruby drag a small pocket knife across her right forearm. Ruby didn’t even seem to notice her standing there.

Weiss noticed Ruby had her A.A chip sitting on the ground beside her. There was a distinct smell of vodka in the room and Weiss prayed that this wasn’t a double relapse. She crossed the room silently and draped her arms around Ruby’s shoulder, burring her face in the crook of her neck.

“Please stop Ruby.” She said, trying hard not to cry. Ruby looked up at her as if she had just noticed her presence.

“I’m sorry Weiss. I’ll just cut a little deeper and you won’t have to worry about me anymore.” Ruby moved to place the knife against the lower half of her wrist, but Weiss grabbed her hand.

“Ruby look at me. What makes you think I would want that?” Weiss asked, placing her hand under her chin and turning Ruby to face her. Ruby met her eyes and looked to the floor, so Weiss continued “It’s not just me either, you know how devastated Sam would be? Our friends too. What happened?”

“I saw him Weiss. At the gas station on the corner. I can’t stop thinking about how close he was. He must know that I’m around here somewhere. What if he knows where I live? What if he hurts Sam?” Ruby’s voice became more panicked with each word, she was sobbing now. She looked up at Weiss. “I didn’t drink Weiss, I threw the bottle over there. Don’t step in the glass.”

Weiss smiled, at least Ruby was strong enough not to go back to that. She knew how much Ruby feared that drinking would turn her into her dad. She pulled Ruby onto the bed and just held her while she cried.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby was sitting alone in the grass, she scratched at her arm. Some of the cuts were deep enough that she needed to seal them with superglue. “I messed up Yang. How can I make Weiss happy if I can’t even keep myself alive by myself? How did you keep it together for so long? It was so much worse for you.” Ruby wished more than anything that she could talk with her sister right now. She turned at the sound of footsteps coming towards her.

“There you are, I have been looking for you.” Blake said taking a seat next to her in the grass. Ruby looked up at her, she didn’t understand the sadness in Blake’s eyes. Why was she looking at her that way? “You know Yang would be sad to see what you do to yourself.” Blake said turning to Yang’s headstone.

Ruby looked down and remembered that she had taken off her track jacket. Her new cuts stood out against her skin, she could see the super glue holding them closed. “I know Blake, but at least I’m still here.” She said.

“True, Yang lost the most important thing in her life, and hurt herself because of it.” Blake took a deep breath. “She would never want to see you follow her down that path.” Ruby knew Yang had given Blake a letter and that she must have asked Blake to look after her. Why else would Blake care so much?

“Wait why were you looking for me?” Ruby asked, trying to change the subject.

“Both Weiss and Sam called me and asked if I knew where you were. Don’t change the subject. Remember how it felt when Yang left. Do you want Weiss to feel that way?” No, of course Ruby didn’t want that, but maybe it didn’t matter.

Just as Ruby was about to respond her phone rang. She looked to see who it was, Ren. She ignored it and looked at the time. She would need to get going soon if she was going to make her appointment with Winter. She also noticed several missed calls and a few texts from Weiss and Sam.

“Thanks Blake, I gotta go. I really am trying. I know it doesn’t look like it but I am. I go to therapy and A.A. so don’t worry too much. I’m gonna get better, it’s just going to take a while.” Ruby said, she got up and grabbed her helmet and jacket.She smiled to herself and headed off to see Winter.

* * *

Weiss and Coco had made plans to watch a movie while Ruby was out with her meetings. Weiss was worried. Ruby hadn’t been heard from since school and she had skipped her last period. With what happened last night, Weiss couldn’t help but think the worst.

Coco entered the room from the kitchen with a large bowl of chips. “We should totally get the gang together soon, I’m thinking game night.” She said plopping on the couch. That did sound like fun. “I suppose we could” Weiss was interrupted by her phone signaling she had a message from Ruby.

“Sorry Weiss, I didn’t mean to make you worry. I am fine, I just got to Winter’s office. I’ll see you after.” Weiss took a deep breath, at lease Ruby was ok.

* * *

“How have you been since I last saw you Ruby?” Winter asked in her familiar motherly voice. She smiled and leaned back in her chair. Ruby was sad that her report would ruin Winter’s seemingly good mood.

“Not great, I had a bit of a breakdown yesterday.” Ruby replied, she was starting to fidget and set to picking at the superglue on her forearm through her shirt.

“Alright, let’s go over what happened.” Winter was still smiling, as though everything was fine. Ruby didn’t want to talk about it, or show Winter her terrible new cuts. They were still so red and angry. Ruby knew she needed to, how was Winter supposed to help if she hid it?

“I thought I saw my dad near my house. I had a panic attack but did the breathing exercises you showed me. It made me feel better, just enough to get home. The police didn’t find anything, but they checked the security footage and it wasn’t him. The waiting drove me mad with worry.” Ruby finished the story and rolled up her right sleeve, flipping her arm over and holding it out. “I didn’t drink though, even though I could have.”

“Well we will celebrate that victory first. What stopped you from drinking? Under the circumstances the desire must have been great.” Winter was still smiling, like things were still ok. It confused Ruby. How could she see such awful cuts and smile?

“I didn’t want to disappoint Weiss. I want to earn my next chip and see how happy it makes her.” Ruby longed to see that worry-free smile she loved. That was the best way to earn it, for both of them.

“You mean how happy _you_ can make her. That can be a great motivator, and I am glad to see your commitment. However, I must ask. At any point, did you think about suicide?” Winter’s first comment made Ruby blush, but the intense look she was getting made her nervous.

“Yes, but only for a second. Weiss was there to stop it from getting worse.” Ruby wanted to squirm under Winter’s gaze but fought the urge away.

“She won’t always be.”

* * *

Tai was sitting in his usual spot, he was on edge with anticipation. He hoped that tonight was the night Ruby’s bike would sit alone in the driveway. It never was, there was always a white car next to it. He turned towards the sound of the bike pulling closer, then go past.

“What the hell? Where is she going?” He said, he pulled onto the road to follow her.

Tai watched Ruby pull into an empty garage and close the door. Before long some of the lights inside came on. “If she lives here, who’s house have I been watching?” He wondered aloud. Tai decided he didn’t care, before texting his brother.

“Going to be late tonight Qrow. I’ll bring you a video for your collection.” He got out of the car not waiting for a response, and started searching for a way inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so long to upload. I got a promotion at work and have to do extra hours for training. I also had to kick my roommate out and got my car stolen today. I got it back with no damage. Also my sister suggested I write a third part to gemstones, a prequel about Yang and Blake. I already drafted the first three chapters to see how that would work, let me know if you guys would want to see that or if I should start something else. Either way next story is a Bumblebee one.  
> Edit:  
> To clarify Revival is only 10 chapters just like part 1. As would the bumblebee prequel.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby pulled up and parked her bike in the garage. Sam’s car was gone, Ruby thought she must have been called into the hospital. She sent a text to Weiss to let her know she was home. After how well her meetings had gone Ruby was ecstatic. She had felt so horrible about her cuts but Winter had put her at ease.

Since she was in such a great mood she decided that she wanted to make cookies. She ran upstairs and threw her jacket on her desk. She grabbed the recipe for sugar cookies and frosting from the cook book her mom had left them and headed back down to start.

By the time, she pulled them from the oven it was almost nine. She needed a distraction while her cookies cooled enough to frost them, Weiss should have texted her by now. Ruby reached into her pocket and realized her phone was in her jacket.

She took the stairs two at a time, she walked into her room and froze. Her father was there, lounging on the edge of her bed.

“Hello Ruby, I wondered how long until you came up here.” Tai said with a sneer. Ruby didn’t say anything and he got up, moving towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly moved them down her body until he was cupping her butt. He pulled her closer and moved his hands up under the edge of her shirt.

It was so familiar, his hands, the smell of his shirt and the numbness that was starting to take over her. She felt a tug under her arms as he attempted to pull her shirt off. As always, she lifted her arms. He moved his hands to her back and unclasped her bra.

Why was she letting this happen again? Why couldn’t she will her body to fight back? There was an absence of his hands, she looked up to see he was taking off his shirt. He wrapped his hands around her biceps and pressed her down on the bed. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them, with her panties, off and threw them to the floor.

He chuckled “I really did miss you sweetheart. A daddy can’t live happily without his children’s love.” Ruby turned away from him a looked out the window. She heard his belt buckle unclasping then his pants hitting the floor.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!”

Ruby snapped her head around to the door and saw Weiss standing there. _“No! Why is she here? She is supposed to be with Coco!”_

Tai turned to her and stomped in her direction. Weiss tried to fight him but before long Ruby felt the bed shake as Weiss was thrown face down next to her. He grabbed Weiss’s hips and held her down. He ran his hands up her skirt and hooked a finger around Weiss’s panties.

Ruby didn’t waste a second. She jumped up and bolted to her desk. Weiss’s screams hit her ears and fueled her to move faster. Ruby ran towards them scissors in hand. She plunged them as deep as she could into his back. Feeling his blood run over her hands making them hot and sticky as it ran through her fingers.

He flipped around on his heel and grabbed her by the hair. He shoved her to the floor, letting his weight pin her there. “You little bitch! Let me teach you some fucking respect!” He yelled before prying her legs open and pressing himself deep inside of her, thrusting violently.

Ruby no longer cared, she had no weapon. _“At least it isn’t Weiss.”_ She thought, resigning to the rape.

“I said leave her alone.” Weiss said in a surprisingly calm voice. She held the scissors in her left hand. Ruby could see the sliver gleaming between the thick red lines of blood dripping past the blades and over Weiss’s fingers. Weiss used both hands and held her weapon above her head, bringing it down into his back with all her strength.

He got up and backhanded her. Forcing the scissors from her hand. There was a noise in the hallway that Ruby just barely noticed before Coco burst through the open doorway holding an umbrella out in front of her like a saber. “What the hell is going on up here!” She yelled.

Tai was startled by her sudden appearance and stormed over to her in a rage. He ignored her attacks with the umbrella and easily knocked it from her hand. He brought the scissors up and burryed them in her abdomen. He shoved her down the hallway and kicked her down the stairs, leaving the blades in her as she fell.

He returned to  the room and again went after Ruby, “Stop fighting me Ruby.” He said calmly. Climbing on top of her.

“Fuck you.” Ruby spat, she swung her arm upward and jammed a pencil into his neck. Weiss followed with an exacto knife, hitting him in the spine. Tai’s lower half slumped down, becoming limp. He lay on the floor covered in blood.

Seeing a chance for escape, Ruby grabbed Weiss and threw her over her shoulder. She ran down the hallway and set her down. Ruby took Weiss’s hand and lead her down, not sure if her father could still chase them.

They ran towards the door and were reminded of their friend when they almost tripped over her. Coco had a large circle of blood on her shirt, in the center were the scissors. The circle grew every second and Coco was unconscious. Weiss pulled Coco’s phone out of her pocket and called 911. Ruby didn’t pay attention to the room, putting all her focus into stopping the bleeding.

* * *

Sam pulled onto her street and panicked. There were police lights and ambulances surrounding the front of her house. She didn’t even bother to park her car and tore her way through the crowd. She didn’t see Ruby anywhere. _“Please be ok Ruby, I can’t lose another family.”_ Sam thought not finding Ruby in either ambulance.

Sam burst through the front door and smelled cookies. She ran as fast as she could into the kitchen and found Ruby at the table. She was humming and frosting the cookies like nothing was wrong, but when Ruby turned to her and met her eye all she saw was emptiness and sorrow.

“Hey Sam, I made cookies.”

* * *

Ruby got out of the car and Sam put an arm around her shoulders. as they walked into the cemetery, Ruby couldn’t help but feel guilty. Ruby ignored the ceremony and thought about the last thing she said to her.

_“Ruby I want you to tell me the truth. What really happened to Yang. What did Tai do to you both.” Blake said in her usual calm even tone. “It’s better not to know Blake. It’ll only hurt you.” Ruby replied hoping that Blake would drop it. How could she tell Blake that the family she lost was both created and destroyed by her father?_

_Blake shoved Ruby against the wall, “I need to know! I know what Yang wrote in her letter to me was a lie! What really happened to our baby that made her kill herself!” Blake yelled, she collapsed to the floor and started sobbing._

_Ruby pulled Yang’s suicide note from its place behind a photo of Yang on her desk. She handed it to Blake. After reading it she dropped the wrinkled, tear stained paper to the floor and ran out._

No one ever spoke to Blake again. Her mother found her that night on the bathroom floor with her wrists cut. There was a small note in her hand.

“I’m going to go be with Yang and August.”

Ruby was startled from her thoughts when Weiss wrapped her in a hug. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Coco, the rest of their group behind her. Sun pulled everyone in for a group hug and they grieved together.

* * *

Tai face met the rough concrete floor of his cell. His cell mate had shoved him out of his chair. He felt a foot meet the back of his head, holding him there.

“I heard you are a rapist piece of shit that went after his daughters. I will make sure that you experience every bit of pain you put them through” He said. Tai felt his pants be tugged down roughly. He prayed that his back would become more damaged so he wouldn’t feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following this story, I will be starting the Bumblebee prequel soon. I will also be taking requests for after that, I will at least do a one shot for each one. So if you have an idea to send my way message me on my twitter.  
> https://twitter.com/Riv_Laughlin


	11. Chapter 11

As she pulled the car to a stop, Sam wondered if there was anything she had forgotten. She ran through the list in her head panicking slightly. She wanted the girls to have everything they needed. She had always imagined this day. Although she had thought her husband would be here, dropping their son off for college. She wished they could have been here to meet Ruby.

Sam looked up and watched Ruby and Weiss unload the car. She couldn’t help but feel proud. After all they had been through they both got through it and were moving on to college with full ride scholarships. 

* * *

 

She lay there on the floor, looking at the familiar tile. She watched as the grout filled with the blood draining out of her wrists. She wondered if this was a bad decision as she felt her eyes become heavy. She let them close, accepting the darkness. It soon faded into a white light. 

“What the hell Blake? I know I was but you shouldn't have." Blake looked up and saw a very angry Yang standing in front of her. There was a small bundle in her arms, with a tuft of yellow fluff poking out at the top. Blake ran to her and threw her arms around Yang’s neck. She looked down and gazed at the little face of the baby she knew was August. Blake took Yang hand and they both smiled down at him with his adorable purple eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was writing the start of the bumblebee story when I realized I hated the ending for this one. so here is a little extra.


End file.
